1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tension fluctuation alleviating device for use in a fabric printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus that performs printing on a long printing medium while sending the printing medium intermittently is known. JP 2010-052379 A discloses a printing apparatus including a fabric supplying device primarily having a roll body in which a long printing medium is wound, a printing mechanism including a print head for performing printing on a printing medium supplied from the fabric supplying device, and a delivering roller pair serving as a guide device for guiding the printing medium supplied from the roll body to the printing mechanism. This printing apparatus intermittently feeds the printing medium to the printing mechanism by the intermittent rotation of delivering rollers, which constitute the delivering roller pair.
JP 2009-090578 A discloses a printing apparatus including a fabric supplying device for supplying a printing medium, a printing mechanism including a recording head for performing printing on the printing medium supplied from the fabric supplying device, a platen roller provided between the fabric supplying device and the printing mechanism and serving as a guide device for guiding the printing medium toward the printing mechanism, and a take-up roller for taking up the printing medium that has been printed by the printing mechanism.